


a complete circle

by orphan_account



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: I cried writing this, Its not good, John is dying, M/M, but. pretend, he writes one last letter, i think he died on site, on his death bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John's very last letter to Alexander.be brave, dear boy.





	a complete circle

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware john did not write alexander informing him of his death. however: when i'm sad, i become an asshole and i project onto none other than john laurens. 
> 
> my blog is mydearjack.tumblr.com, where i post about lams + patrochilles mostly. 
> 
> please come and suffer and cry with me, over john laurens.

August 27th, 1782.

My darling Alexander,

I am not quite sure how to begin this letter. I am laying here in a medics tent, my chest is constricting heavily, and my lungs are rattling. I know any second now my heart will give out and I will be gone. 

I have not thought about how anyone will react to this. I am so sorry, dear boy. 

I am sorry that I could not have done what you asked of me. My toga will go unworn, and my sword laid down, forever. 

The doctors are passing frantic whispers. I reckon I don't have much time of my earthly life left. 

I hope, Alexander, that you will forgive me of this betrayal. How much longer do you think our affair could have gone on? 

We would have been caught. My death will make life easier for you. You will no longer have to worry about having our necks tied up by thick, mouldy, wet rope. Hide our correspondence, make sure that no one sees it. I do not wish to see you in any after life sooner than you are due.

I suppose, after all of our talks about great Greek tragedies, my death makes the analogies come full circle. You have always been brave, and I know that you will succeed in all of your affairs.

You will be glorious and valiant. 

Good bye, my very truest love, my very heart. 

Always yours, John Laurens.


End file.
